heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-02 Outside the Box 01
Shaw Industries Warehouse 421 is usually a fairly active building at this time of day, situated as it is in the heart of one of Queens' more industrialized sectors. It's primarily a staging area for materials in the intermediate stages of products-- in this case, predominate in the facility are neatly stacked and ordered crates full of parts for advanced industrial batteries, switching stations and power couplings waiting for client orders before they're shipped off for final assembly. One block over, the rattling machinery of a bottling plant can be faintly heard, and across the street, the sounds of America's pastime-- some would argue-- baseball, is being played at the modest Moe Finkelstein Field. Today is indeed a normal day in some respects, in that the warehouse is busy. However, the neat white jumpsuits of SI warehouse workers are nowhere to be seen-- the sole truck on the premises is being loaded by a curiously worker-bee-like procession of bright yellow suits, the out-of-place HAZMAT styling and especially the shoulder-slung energy rifles at odds with the relatively safe components housed here. At least until one gets a good look at the man overseeing the operation. Ulysses Klaw did not always look as he does-- for the longest time, he was a relatively normal man, albeit far more genius than normal. These days, he was nearly as supervillian as it was possible to be, a stern, scowling, probably insane pinkish face atop a spandex-clad body, one arm encased by an enormous piece of bulky technology-- the molybdenum sound projector that had made him infamous. "Faster! We may have paid off the management for the day, but the police are another matter. I want us gone from here as quickly and quietly as possible!" Ahh, Queens. Spider-Girl loves her neighborhood. It and its parks with the /greatest names on the planet/. Central Park? Fuhgeddaboudid. It's all about the Finkelstein. The black and white-clad webhead is actually perched on a flagpole in the park with a baggy of peanuts in hand, munching away while she watches the game. At least, until she has to duck a fly ball, which earns the batter a hoot of approval. She cranes her neck to peer after the ball as it sails towards the warehouses nearby. "I'mma go get me a souvenir," Spider-Girl declares, dropping the rest of the bag into the lap of a very surprised spectator down below. Then she's springing off the pole and, with a *thwip*, swinging off towards... a crime in progress? "Oh, come /on/..." Baseball sucks. Noggunna lie. Baseball sucks, and Peter Parker doesn't like going to games, but when Jason Kellison asked that he be there to take pictures for the year book, Peter begrudgingly accepted. He's still muttering as he takes shots, but comes to a stop as he looks across the field at some gooners wearing yellow. That. . .doesn't look right. He snaps off a few more shots, unzips his bag, and throws his camera in. The device bounces harmlessly off of a blue and red article of clothing. A short time later, the web-cra. . .er, one of the webcrawlers slinks downward, upside down, very slowly. His feet are together, knees splayed out, in classic form, but he stops abruptly. Is that Spider-Ma? No, wait. I'm Spider-Man. Those lu. . .that's a chick. His head tilts like a dog that doesn't understand. But it's upside down. So it looks weird. One good thing about industrial areas is that nobody who's around much cares about noise as long as you stay out of places you shouldn't go. That makes the back lot of the bottling plant the perfect place to practice drifting a bike, which is what Vander, gloved but helmetless, is doing now. He's got the Triumph down in low gear, amplifying its snarl. Vander lifts, then drops the front wheel, pulling the bike over sideways into a slide that carries him out the bottling plant's gate and onto the street in front of the ball park. Oops - public street, probably not too cool. He punches it, swings the back wheel around, and shoots it through the next open gate along the street - that leading to Shaw Industries' lot. It's not a subtle entrance. Moe Finkelstein Field. Sam pulls up in his truck. That's a mouthful. The places Anya finds, man. And, because it's Anya, and she's gonna web him in the face if he's not good, Sam is wearing his old black leather jacket with gloves and goggles shoved in the pockets. There she is. Sam catches sight of her right off and heads that way. Jacket feels funny, even though he's worn it for years. Goggles are a stupid lump, his keys are stuck in his gloves. It's not that he doesn't get the secret identity thing. He does. He just hates it. Zoom. Sam watches Anya take off. Oh, for... sorry, Ma... for chrissake. He and Anya just have some kind of disaster chemistry going on. Well finally here in New York, Queens at that. This place is -VASTLY- different then Gotham. Granted yeah, Gotham has it's really nice areas, people tend to forget the dirty little secrect that spawns the corrupt and bad and violence within Gotham City. But having been here a few days, Jynn could really see why his aunt moved from Gotham up to New York, granted it, Jynn couldn't see himself living here. Visiting...yeah he could do that. Figuring today though he would try to see how many times he can get lost and find his way back to his aunts house, is somewhat of game he was taught when he was younger. And still even now he plays it, to him it's the best way to learn your way around. Making a right down a street where there is a ton of warehouses, yup he's lost and pretty badly too. But he has seen these warehouses off in the distance just the other day so if he can cut through here and make it to one of the two streets he knows that are nearby, he would be good. Moving down the busy streets, Jynn just looks around, the noise is loud but not much different from the ones down in Gotham but even there shit can happen and as he gets that picture in his head Jynn walks out behind a truck right near a group of people in yellow hazmat suits on with some kind of rifles slung about them moving crates into a truck. He looks up noticing the leader of this grup with some type of strange contraption on his arm. 'Damn it.' he quickly tries to duck back and out of the way before any of them can see him, mving to the other side of the truck then getting behind a dumbster. And today out of all days, he didn't bring his guns with him. Sighing, a bit he did have his phone. If not seen he wil try to take a peek around to get a better picture of the situation. "Wh--" Stephanie Brown peers into the bag of peanuts that mysteriously falls into her lap and wonders - briefly - if they're some sort of sign from God that she should maybe pay attention to the game instead of texting through the whole thing and wishing she were dead, or at least somewhere else. The tickets are a gift from a friend of her mother's, and they're nice enough, but she only really took them to give herself an excuse to come into the city over the weekend; her mother may not ask /many/ questions, but she is occasionally lucid enough to think twice about letting her teenage daughter spend the day by herself in New York without good cause. As soon as she looks up, of course, she sees the rapidly disappearing Spider-Girl and--breathes a sigh of relief. /There's/ the kind of sign she was looking for. "Sorry!" she exclaims; the nuts go flying /everywhere/ when she springs from her seat to wriggle her way through the stands. "Gotta go! Excuse me! I--" She hesitates for a moment. "--have to catch that damned Spider-Lady for assaulting me!" she shouts, vaulting over a a man; his beer gets knocked onto his shirt in passing, and he starts swearing at the fleeing, acrobatic girl. After a few steps, she turns, gives him a sheepish smile and apologetically offers, "She's a menace, right? She /absolutely/ owes you a beer. Lemme go get it from her!" before resuming her mad dash towards the park's lot and leaving him to shake his fist at her back. Her motorcycle - complete with her costume and tools(such as they are) - is parked somewhere below; hopefully, she can make it down there in time to follow the web-slinger. Vander has made one miscalculation in pulling into the warehouse lot-- he's on the side with the competent lookouts, and gets met by a pair of men in yellow AIM Hazmat with high-tech looking guns trained on him. "Sorry, buddy, warehouse is closed," one says. "Uh... chemical spill," the other one adds. "Yeah. Chemical spill." The first pauses, turns his head to just... stare. "Goddammit, Bob!" "What?" Okay. ONE of them is a competent lookout. The other one is Bob. It's not just a crime in progress the Spiders have found. It's multiple crimes in progress, as a beat cop turns the corner and finds the same thing she does. A beat cop with an over-developed sense of duty and a lacking survival instinct, no less, since the young uniformed man pulls his service revolver on the far more heavily-armed AIM thugs. "Freeze! Police!" strikes out across the front of the warehouse, and is joined by a combination of AIM agents carrying crates freezing in place, and other, more intelligent agents unlimbering their rifles. And then there's Klaw. "No, morons! You don't STOP-- the correct response to 'Freeze' is," he turns his head and levels the arm-cannon at the officer, a high-pitched whine climbing the scale as it comes to life, and he smirks cruelly. "Make me." Then the horrid shriek of the high-powered sonic cannon goes off. Is there a ruckus behind her full of slander and spilled drinks? Sorry, Spider-Girl is too busy being a /superhero/ to notice. She does not need to know who Klaw is or what the thing on his arm does to know that a high-pitched whine is a bad thing for Officer Boyscout down there. With precisely the lack of self-preservation instinct one would expect from a girl in a getup like hers, she fires a pair of weblines and gives a good, hard /yank/ on them both to catapult herself forward at great speed, trying to outrun the whine and beat it to the beat cop. One arm goes for his waist, the other snaps around to fire off another line at a nearby rooftop to turn it into a swing instead of a faceplant. And maybe, just maybe, Spider-Girl and the cop are lucky enough to not be bleeding out of their ears. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Too many players on the field!" "Darn pigs," Spider-Man says derisively. "They're always after me lucky charms. And what do I do? I save their bacon. That's what I do. I tell ya. No respect. I get no respeeeeect!" Spidey does a flip onto the ground near the copper in question even as his feminine twin is carrying dude bye bye. Must remember to ask her about-well--her. His goal is to pull the fire towards him as he begins THWIP THWIP THWIPPING, with focus on that guy, Klaw. You know. The one with the bad facial hair and the one shooting at the fuzz. Vander has braked but is still moving when the lookouts try to stop him. The only way to turn the bike around short of stopping full and walking it back is in the lot past the guys with... guns? Yeah. He just looks a little slack-jawed at Bob as if having difficulty putting together what's said and what's going on. And then-- FreezeWHATpeopleswingingaroundupthereWHINEwhatdahellSHRIEK--he twists the right grip and shoots the bike between them, sticking out his left arm to clothesline Bob as he goes. Hugging the tank, he snakes the Triumph while barreling to and around the corner of the building, taking the turn blind and braking hard as soon as he's (hopefully) out of firing range. He cuts the engine and (screw the stand) sets it down, then jumps up to catch the sill of the first line of windows above and start climbing up and toward the corner of the building. He must figure that they won't look up. Sam makes it across to a side street before pulling on his gear and taking off. He's hard to miss. It's like a high tech, low volume rocket launching when he shoots up to overlook the scene. Guy on motorbike, okay. Guys with guns, probably bad news. What is with the YELLOW? Do not get ideas, Anya. Not wearing yellow. Speaking of Anya, someone's shooting at her. Not cool, people, not cool. And with a really big gun. Sam's tolerance goes from 10 to -100 in under 0.1 seconds and he slams a bolt of power at Klaw's back, suprising himself. It's like a plasma cannon going off. Jynn who is back behind a dumpster is able to peek out and not be noticed. From his vantage point, he see Klaw turn around and points that cannon of his down the other end of the drive, while his goons who heard "Freeze" actually stop. Shaking his head, 'Sounds like a cop and only one to be exact.' Quirking a brow, ok cop must be very new or scared shitless, but Jynn figures on the side of both. Watching the men trying to get whatever they are carrying picked back up and loaded, Jynn sprints towards them, keeping fast and quiet, something he had to learn on his own. He throws an open hand strike towards the throat of the first guy he's running towards hopefully well before he is able to pick up whatever it was he was carrying. THough the sound of something really loud going off twice causes Jynn to slip a little, but doing so he spins and throws a lightning fast roundhouse kick towards the next guys head, hoping to have taken two people out before the others know what just happened. Granted right now Jynn is operating on the pretence of this is a crime due to all that he's seen and well what city doesn't have it's fair share of criminal activity. After a quick change in the parking lot - facilitated by a /lot/ of huddling between a parked van and truck and praying - Spoiler is mostly costumed; after parking a ways down the street from the warehouse Spider-Girl was swinging towards, she's still pulling her mask into place as she hoofs it the rest of the way. She isn't even halfway down the block before the warehouse seemingly devolves into a madhouse of piercing sonics, overexcited screaming, and people crawling all over the walls, like a pop-up criminal rave; she does what she can to pick her pace back up after recovering from the unexpected shock, but she's grimacing beneath her mask and wishing she'd had the foresight to keep earplugs in her utility belt. Especially when she gets close enough to see the chaos unfolding in front of the warehouse and elects to add to it by fishing a strip of firecrackers from one of her compartments. Guys with guns are bad enough; if she's going to charge face first into nerds with lasers and satellite dish hands, she's at least going to need them distracted. "Hey!" she shouts at Jynn as he works the goons over and she quickly swipes her lighter across the fuses, "uh, whoever you are, you might wanna--" Rather than finish her thought, she just hurls the strip into the middle of the fray, hoping that her warning is enough; shortly after hitting the ground, they'll start sending out loud pops, bright flashes and thin wisps of pale smoke. Given the way the blast from the cannon rips up the parking lot where the cop was standing, it's probably a really good thing that Spider-Girl got him out of the way. It's no matter, really-- the cop was inconsequential. The spandex folks aren't. "Ah. The Spider freaks," he smiles, tapping a button on the sound converter. The change in wave profiles shreds the pestiferous webbing easily enough, but Klaw's next shot--intended for Sider-Man, since he's doing such a nice job of being a target-- goes wide and carves a furrow into the next roof over when Sam's bolt hits him square in the back. But apparently, Klaw is made of sterner stuff these days. "What is this, a circus?" the villain demands, then grabs one of the less-intelligent lackeys, who has been unable to figure out that 'stand and stare in shock' is a poor battle plan. "Don't sit there, idiot! Load the truck! I'll deal with the freakshow." And with that, abandons the warehouse entirely to stomp off across the street, sparing a nasty sonic shot towards Sam. Yeah. The baseball game. Klaw knows the score here. What he needs is some good old fashioned innocent casualties. Bob goes down like a particularly hilarious sack of yellow potatoes, and while his partner's fast enough to take some shots at Vander, the latter gets away to the safety of height. Still, they're packing some serious hardware. Those angry yellow bolts sizzling past are definitely NOT simple bullets. Nor are those bolts alone. As the shock of Suddenly: Heroes! wears off, the AIM goons are getting their act together, and Spider-Man in particular is in a hornet's nest of energy fire. Jynn's targets go down like complete chumps during the initial rush no problem, but a pair up closer to the warehouse spot him and shift their aim his way. Whatchya gonna do, when they shoot at you? Surely he's got something up his sleeve. Or, you know, Spoiler could... ah... spoil... things... okay, point is, the sudden introduction of firecrackers into the middle of everything gives a lot of opportunity to ruin a badguy's day, okay. The end result is one of the guys getting ready to shoot Jynn is too busy yelping and dancing to help his buddy out, and not Jynn's only got one source of energy bolts to worry about right this second. Freaks? That's... that's uncalled for. Spider-Girl drops onto the warehouse roof on the far side of the proceedings and sets the officer down, taking a moment to carefully straighten his hat. There. "You might wanna call in some backup," she notes lightly, and then she's diving right off the roof again. Always on the move. Spider-Girl comes down on one beekeeper's shoulders and throws her weight forward, planting her hands on the ground to send him flying overhead towards Klaw's back with her legs. Why? BECAUSE SHE CAN, and because she watches a /lot/ of kung fu movies. "If we weren't being shot at," Spider-Girl calls towards... well, Spider-Man, "This would be kind of awesome." "Yep! You got it!" Spider-Man exclaims as he pushes off the ground and does a backflip. When he rights himself there's two shots of webbing trying to keep Klaw in place. "I understand the allure of the nation's pastime is a tempting thing, but really, we have some unfinished business. Besides, Baseball is boring as all get out anyway. Am I right? Huh? Am I right?!" Spider-Man steals a glance at Spider-Girl, "Uhm. /Still pretty awesome./" About 20 feet up and splayed to steady himself, Vander peers around the edge of the building at the mess unfolding on below. The web-handler in black has yanked up the cop, and the guy with the big gun is getting it from three sides. All of them, though, have their backs to the line of AIM agents, some of whom seem to have figured out that they do have guns and should be shooting at the people who are not their boss. A bolt flies past, then another spits across the corner of the warehouse in a blast of concrete pellets. He jerks his head back down to look at his bike, then back up at the melee in the yard as Klaw stomps off. "Dude, I don't wanna mess with this sh--" he whines, then jerks his head again as another shot sails past. Snapping his mouth shut on the end of the thought, he moves fast. Unnaturally fast. Pulling himself up the rest of the way to the roof of the warehouse, and running along it, and then jumping down feet-first, arms outstretched and swinging onto the line of Hazmat-suited goons by the back of the truck. He's clearly making this up as he goes along. Sam gets over his surprise at HOLY CATS I SHOT SOMEONE WITH MY HANDS WAIT WHAT in time to do what he usually does and whip up a shield that takes the impact of Klaw's blast full on. Hard as the shot is, he doesn't seem to feel it. His shield glows, all of him glows, and then the energy gets sucked into his system like a sugar rush. Energy bolts hitting him do the same thing, only in tiny areas, like little fireflies flashing and getting consumed once they hit. Feels good. Klaw is making for the park at top speed and Sam--while not a great mathematician--can manage two plus two. "Hold up, creepshow." Sam wraps a shield around the guy. He's learned to give them just enough room to get shots off in there. If he weren't a decent person it'd be funny to watch the ricochets. Black and red eyes glances around, taking the cue from Spoiler he plugs his ears, but just because his hands are covering his ears doesn't mean he isn't able to continue doing what he needs to do. With firecrackers going off and one of the two beekeepers that were levelling their weapons at him, Jynn drops his hands as the firecrackers keep going on, and rushes towards the landing the two men are on. Wait a minute...rushing the guy that is firing at him!?! What the hell is he suicidal or something, thats a very fast....wait a minute...as the bolts streaks towards him, Jynn hops from side to side, his reflexes allows him to edge out the shots and as he nears the landing platform, he leaps up high and spins just enough to avoid a grazing shot which the heat from the shot burns away some of his shirt and a nice red mark can be seen. Grunting due to the pain, Jynn spins his body and does a mid-air tornado kick towards the mans head, then upon landing he rolls along the ground and throws a series of elbow strikes to the mans partner, knee, knee, left and right ribs, left and right pectorals and to finish off the poor guy if Jynn has managed to hit, an elbow strike to the guys chin. Now does anyone else watch kung fu movies or takes it, because some of those moves would have been noted in Jynn's attack. Regardless, Jynn quickly kicks the energy rifles away from both the men, they cna't be used. He knows how to use rifles, but whatever they are loading could be combustible and firing them anywhere near those containers can be very explosive and bad. Quickly he looks around for Spoiler who helped him with the distraction and gestures towards her if he sees her to the other goons that need taking out and he begins going after them. *POP!* *KRAK!* *KA-KOW!* *BANG!* *CRACKLE!* the firecrackers sing out as the AIM goon frantically dances the dozens of wee explosions at his feet. *WHAM!* Spoiler's knee goes when it's suddenly driven into his groin; take /that/ science! She does spare the man a (completely hidden) grimace when Jynn drops in and starts elbowing him, but he was packing a laser rifle and her cape is already singed in several places due to stray beams; the moment of sympathy passes soon enough. She looks down just long enough to fetch her stun gun, and that's enough time for another laser to sail over her head; the tip of her hood sizzles and smolders in its wake, drawing a shriek from the girl. The mask makes it a little harder to tell if she's smelling burning hair or--well--grimy industrial warehouse, so she just starts panicking and swatting at the top of her skull while running around looking for cover. The damage is limited to a little hole through the top of her hood and some tenderness that her overreaction is only exacerbating; eventually, she notices that her head is more sore from her hitting it over and over than anything else, and with a groan, she settles on just barreling taser-first towards another goon rather than Chicken Littling all over the place. Vander bowls over three goons behind the truck all right-- they go down in a hodgepodge of flailing arms and legs and muffled swearing that has no hope of sorting itself out in a reasonable timeframe. Jynn's first target takes the flying kick and comically bounces face-first off the wall to the ground. The second, confronted with what is listed in most reputable RPG sourcebooks as the 'Psycho Jet Li Shit' skill at 5 points, does what any good movie extra would and sort of shakes around like in a seizure before falling over backward. Fortunately for Spoiler, AIM is having just enough of a bad time right now that noone's giving her much trouble about her momentary silliness. Quite the opposite, in fact, as one of them turns just in time to get completely and utterly tazed, dropping like a rock. A fresh new AIM goon, wandering out from the warehouse with a crate for the truck, takes one look at all this, drops the crate, and hoofs it back inside. He'd probably better warn his buddies about what they're walking out into, yeah? Klaw makes it to the street before his feet refuse to come up off the ground, thanks to some seriously strong webbing. While webbing a dude to the street in traffic might be an effective tactic normally, judging by the honk of a speeding truck bearing down on him, not so much with Klaw, who is made of sterner stuff than a truck. He slams his fist down into the hood, launching the poor truck into a flip over his head. The bright chromed spinners on the wheels make this particularly tragic. And then the villain is contained, Sam's shielding cutting him off from his target. No innocent victims for him today. Sadface. Or rageface, as Klaw seems more inclined towards when his sonic blast fails to break him free. Rather than accept defeat, though, the villain ramps up the power, heedless of the way the sound waves start bouncing around inside the energy cage. "YOU--" Klaw rages, a muffled hum rising and falling as the waves reflect, reinforce, cancel each other "CANNOT CONTAIN--" the pulsing hum is faster, pitch rising higher, as he tries to find a harmonic in Sam's shield and the reflections start to reinforce and build the waveform. "KLAW!" The resulting detonation is tooth-rattling, and more than enough to finally clue the baseball game in to what' happening in the street. As the noise dies down, the general outcry of fleeing civilians can be heard. Well, that didn't go as well as planned. Spider-Girl casts a brief look towards the fracas going on behind her -- wait, is that the guy from the rec center? The heck! -- before turning back towards Klaw just in time to wince and clamp her hands down over her ears. Okay. /Loud/. If no windows shattered, she's gonna be surprised. Spider-Girl tries to catch Spider-Man's eye before she shrugs helpless at him, turns back towards Klaw, and races for him with a fist cocked and ready to meet the big guy's jaw. Maybe it's glass, too! "Well. If you can't beat 'em..." "Wasn't. . ." Spider-Man taps his chin as he ponders things. "Wasn't that a line from a Jim Carrey movie? That one where he finds out he can't lie all the time cuz he's like a lawyer or something? Or. . .wait." Spider-Man looks frustrated just before he sort of snaps to. Cannonball's shielding contains the dude for a bit, and WebHead seems relieved. He walks towards the group just before his Spidey sense starts going crazy. Luckily he starts making his move before the detonation or he was have been kablooey. Nevertheless, it still throws him for a jump. Landing on the loading dock hard by the open end of the truck, Vander grabs the nearest haz-mook by the arm and half-swings, half-throws him at the one hoofing back into the warehouse, then grabs up the dropped boxes and throws them after him through the open door. He's grabbing up whatever's at hand (pallets, dropped boxes, the two agents still by the truck if they don't get out of the way fast enough), throwing hard, and generally fighting with all the style and discipline of a three-year-old having a full-bore, shelf-yanking, display-toppling tantrum in the candy aisle at Kmart. That he's doing it with such force and chaotic effectiveness while alternately swearing and yelling variations of, "Man, just chill out!" at the AIM agents likely makes it that much more disorienting. Then there whirlwind stops for a moment as he staggers and, wide-eyed and shocked into silence, sits down hard on the dock. Maybe it's the noise - no, it looks like somebody in the warehouse got a shot off and caught him through the left shoulder, which streams red now before and behind. He touches it, then stares at his hand in utter disbelief. He mouths, "What.the--" An eight-foot-long metal loading ramp lies on the dock nearby. Almost yanking himself upright, Vander grabs and lifts as he turns to the warehouse door and, holding it in front of himself, charges at the AIM agents inside. Sam was expecting the shield to break. He wasn't expecting it to break -and- backwash an even greater amount of energy right back up into his system. The force blows right through him and sprays out in all directions like a Roman candle going off. The shock skews his equilibrium and instead of taking off, he heads for the ground like--well--a cannonball. At least he hits the parking lot outside the warehouse, where AIM goons are rallying inside with some backup to try and take out the others. The shield and the forces spewing from it scrape out a ditch on his way through the open door and send AIM goons flying like yellow bowling pins as he rips through the place and out the other side. Sam also takes out two A.I.M. Jeeps and one perfectly innocent transport truck on his way to a complete and awful halt three feet inside a kitchen supply warehouse--after he punches a hole in the wall. Burnt out and smoking slightly, he's lying there, shields gone, when there's an ominous creak. "Shit." Sorry, Ma. Sam gets his hands up over his head just in time as a tall chrome shelving unit full of La Creuset sets comes crashing down. Narrowing his eyes as the man who came out drops the crate to only head back inside, Jynn doesn't dare go inside just yet, there are others outside of himself and so thinking it would be better to help them take out those still outside, Jynn winces just slightly as Spoiler had kneed one guy in the baby maker and tazed another. He's been tazed before that isn't something you ever want to happen to you. But as he is about to speak to her, he covers his ears and lowers his head as the high pitched sound from the Klaw who was trapped now pretty much freed himself. Granted he is back a ways, the sound still hurts his ears, and he doesn't move allowing himself to regain his focus. Risking a look he sees a few remaining AIM men out, he gestures over to Spoiler, "There is a few more lets get'em." he tells her and he quickly starts making his way towards the men hoping the sound backlash has hurt them just as much as it hurt him. "WHAT?" Spoiler can see Jynn's mouth moving through her partly open eyes, and can /kind/ of hear a bunch of low pitched sounds that could very well be speech, but they have to compete with the incessant buzzing in her ears, thanks to Cannonball and Klaw. Having thrown herself to the ground on sheer animal instinct in the wake of their explosive disentangling, the suburban crimefighter pushes herself upright and tries to make some sense of things. When the Spiders in the street and Cannonball falling from the sky make that nigh on impossible, she settles for holding her hands over her ears and just taking a quick headcount of AIM goons and vigilantes, adding, "YOU HAVE TO SPEAK UP!" as Jynn rushes into the fray. "THAT JERK WITH THE SATELLITE--" She does a double take at her blur of an ally diving in, and with a wordless, high-pitched battle cry she rushes in after him, electricity arcing brilliantly between the contacts of her taser as she gets ready to jam it into the ribs and midsection of anyone who he /doesn't/ punch out. "WHERE'D THAT WEIRD BOX THROWING GUY GO?!" she inquisitively shouts as she bobs and weaves and electrocutes and tries not to die. Klaw is a durable villain, but Sam's shielding is seriously powerful and he took quite the beating breaking out of it. Enough so that his head is spinning and while he's managing to get to his feet, he's in no position to avoid taking Spider-Girl's Spider-Punch to the face. Most anyone would fly, fall unconscious, and so on. Klaw's face rocks back from the blow with a sort of strange vibrational hum to it. He blinks, and takes a dizzy, clumsy swing at his assailant. Apparently AIM was smart enough to station their best and brightest pair of agents in the truck itself, and those two have finally figured out this is now an unrecoverable situation. One of them pounds a fist on the wall the cargo area shares with the driver's cab, and the truck rumbles to life. The second moves to the opening at the back to lay covering fire as the truck starts to pull away. Time to get while the getting's good. The remainder of the active agents on the loading dock, poor suckers, aren't faring so well. Vander bulls through many, and one actually tries to throw himself into the truck from the loading dock and faceplants into the asphalt when he falls way short. Inside the warehouse, the agent that ran out had been purposefully attempting to bait exactly the response Vander has supplied. However, the overwhelming ambush the footsoldiers planned on has fallen somewhat short of expectations. There's a mere two men with guns ready in the room when the Running Mook arrives. "Where's everyone els-- AUGH" he asks, just before Vander's crate-throwing smashes him to the floor. The two inside glance at each other. "Everyone else?" one asks, while the other turns to look around at... the curiously empty space where he was expecting a LOT more guns backing him up. While he's busy, a pair of slender, dark-clad legs drop out of the shadows above his friend, wrap around him, and yank him up out of the light. There's a sound of a blow somewhere overhead, and the distracted goon turns back around just in time to see he's all alone now and being borne down on by Vander, Jynn, and Spoiler. His personal level of idiocy, it appears, has a limit. He drops the gun and rockets his arms up over his head. "I surrender! I surrender I surrender I surrender!" "IT'S COOL, GUYS!" Spider-Girl shouts over her shoulder as she lays into the Big Bad with her fists. "I HAVE TOTALLY GOT THIS!" She... hopes. Duck the clumsy swing -- thank goodness Klaw's so disoriented! -- and send another fist up under his chin on her way back up. "Would! You! Just! Fall! Down!" ...wait. Engine noises. Momentarily distracted, Spider-Girl whirls around and extends a hand towards the truck. "HEY! WAIT!" "Sometimes when these folks get in their moods, they just won't listen to reason," Spider-Man says to Spider-Girl. Off cam he recuperated quickly to get back into the fray. He sends a web at the back of Klaw's head and tries to do an equivalent of a web-aided neck breaker, Mr. Perfect style. "Listen to the lady." Looney Tunes lives. When Sam blows past him, Vander spins a couple of revolutions like he's the axis of the propellor and the loading ramp is the blade. (Pity for any AIM mooks still standing and in the way.) He staggers a little, catches himself, then drops the ramp with a clang to grab at his still-bleeding shoulder. He stares open-mouthed at the hole at the back of the warehouse, then back over his bleeding shoulder at Spoiler and Jynn. "Hey! Did you see somebody go by?" he yells to them, staring between them and the now-moving truck with equal perplexity. Then something seems to dawn on him, and with a scowl and a yell he pelts past them toward the truck. He skids to a halt at the edge of the dock, though, wavering and clutching at his shoulder, face bound in a grimace. "Damn it, no," he mutters between clenched teeth as he watches it bounce-skid through the gate and onto the street. Jynn heard the footsteps of Spoiler behind him, but with all the yelling she was doing he is able to hear her through the ringing of his ears. "WE GOT MORE HERE!" he calls back to her. But as they rush into the warehouse, Vander has already gotten in before him. He does flich involuntarily but it's one of those things where you think something just almost brushed against you or flew overhead. Looking to the man who thought he has backup suddenly throw hsi hands up in surrender. Jynn moves towards him and takes out those police issue plastic tie-wrap and moves the AIMs hands behind his back and secures him. "NO!" he calls to Vander, his hearing is slowly coming back but still he is trying to focus on a few things at a time. "YES!" Spoiler shouts after Vander--/well/ after the question was asked. It took some doing to even figure out what she was answering to. "HE WAS BLONDE, AND I THINK HE WAS WEARING GOGGLES AND I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW YOU COULD HAVE MISSED HI--WAIT--" Beat; she lags behind a little to peer quizzically at Vander. "--YOU DON'T MEAN ONE OF THESE BEEKEEPER MORONS, DO YOU?" The girl quickly checks around, just to be sure. Only so many places for guys in bright yellow hazmat suits to hide. Her taser arm is already cocked back and primed for shocking, and soon, she and her allies are upon the last science-terrorist; she turns her attention forward to stare down the AIM goon... only he's already surrendering. She plants her feet and very nearly tazes him /anyway/, but the outside chance of Oracle finding out and sending Batman, or Robin, or - God forbid, /Huntress/ - to lecture her for it stops her. "UH--" She eyes the taser, then him, then slowly lowers the former. "--no offense," she mutters, begrudgingly lowering the weapon. Klaw is getting quite beaten up here. He just hasn't gotten his feet back under him after taking Sam on like that, and the Spiders aren't giving him the chance. Not when Peter's digging deep for the most awesome of all old wrestling stars of yesteryear. The truck distraction does give him just enough to shake it off and run, though, with one last rick up his sleeve-- a sonic construct to keep them busy. He flings an arm out towards the park, and a disturbance forms in the air-- a sort of sonic twister twirls into existance and starts ripping its way towards the park... and there's always some foolish kids that can't resist seeing Spider-Man in action, aren't there? "Your choice-- them or me!" he cackles madly as he takes off down the street. Inside the warehouse, the goon goes quietly. He's had enough. There were like a dozen guys in here and they've just vanished. Mysteriously, until the limp body of an unconscious AIM agent lands in a pile next to Spoiler and the slender, lithe form of one Laura Kinney drops lightly from the rafters. She glances around, sniffs the air, runs her heand through her shoulder-length hair, and re-zips the hoodie up over her body suit with a satisfied little nod. Well. That seems to explain what happened to the ambush that was supposed to be here. Sadly, that truck, man... long gone. Ever see a cargo truck take a controlled fishtail around a corner? You have now. At least they didn't get everything they came for by a long shot. Spider-Girl's Glare of Death aimed after Klaw is plain as day, even with a mask that covers her eyes. "Cheating jerk," she grumbles to Spider-Man before, yes, she immediately abandons the RIGHTEOUS BEATDOWN in favor of saving a bunch of innocent people. Ugh. This job would be great if it weren't for the bystanders. It isn't even a very elegant rescue -- Spider-Girl vaults the fence back into the park and hauls a pair of kids over her shoulders like sacks of potatoes, giving a shrill whistle to get the attention of some more as she hoofs it /away/ from the whirlwind. Repeat: AWAY FROM THE WHIRLWIND. You paying attention, citizens? Do not run /into/ the sonic death tornado. Run /away/ from the sonic death tornado. Spider-Man sighs as Klaw pulls the last trick. It's the classic move, and he should have seen it coming. He turns towards where Spider-Girl went and chases down the kids as well, trying to get them away from...what is it now? A sonic death tornado. That sounds like bad news bears. Vander looks back at Jynn, blinks, and says, "What? No--what?" He gestures with his free hand in the direction of the truck that bounces away away and asks, "Dude, who was that?" The other hand stays clasped to his shoulder, where the flow of blood has more or less stopped. As hearing returns, sirens doppler up from the background hum. Vander jerks his head around, looking, then turns and runs to jump off the end of the dock and toward the corner of the building where he dropped his bike. Sam is never going to look at La Creuset with the same wistfulness. His innocence is shattered, along with what feels like a few bones and possibly his skull. Summoning up the power to lift himself out of this mess feels like he's bleeding out his pores. Once he's upright, he has a better idea of how messed up he is, which is pretty damn good. Sam carefully and painfully maneuvers out of the warehouse--through the hole way down in the bottom of the wall--and then gingerly lifts off. Klaw is gone. Truck is gone. Wreckage everywhere. Most of it, as usual, thanks to him. Son of a--. He hauls ass back toward the warehouse. Move now, count broken bones later, Sam. Just keep going. Having gotten the AIM prisoner, Jynn looks around, the AIM agent came in here for a reason and there had to have been others here, this operation needed a large crew. Having done a few things with Robin, Jynn was starting to pick up on a few things. But right now they had someone they could get information from then send to the police. Looking out towards the door, he hears the screeching tires and loud roar of engine of the truck which has taken off. Sighing a little bit, he looks to Vander and Spoiler, but what catches his attention is the body of someone dropping and Laura landing nearby. Hey he recognized her, but right now wasn't the time for meeting up with people you met before? Or is it? When Spoiler describes Sam, Jynn blinks, "Oh thats who that was." he sighs a little now remembering he did see someone coming at him and it wasn't a fly. Well strange things happen when your just trying to get away from being collided with. Hauling the man up as he too starts to hear sirens, he walks the guy out of the warehouse. "We stay here for the cops or what?" he asks those near him. Spoiler raises the stun gun over her head and whirls towards that heavy thud, all ready to pounce on whoever's responsible for it; her ardor cools considerably once she notices that he's already unconscious. When Laura drops down to join them, the girl in purple looks up at her, then down at the goon, then up at Laura. Hesitant, she balls her empty hand up and sticks it out to greet their stealthy ally with a post-combat fist-bump. "Thank--you?" she offers with a curious little head tilt. Laura, aloof as always, doesn't seem to register Spoiler's gesture... for a bit, and then she sort of absently knuckles her fist against the other girl's. "Sirens. I should go. You should, too," she notes, and then takes her own advice. She steps out of the warehouse, sort of skips into a jog, leaps to the top of a fence, and uses the perch to make another leap onto the next roof over. People never look up. Laura loves rooftops. A job well done, and the cops on the way. Now is the time when experienced independent heroes generally choose to partake of that activity colloquially known as 'legging it'. Where will AIM strike next? Will our motley crew once more band together to bash baddies? Find out next time in the exciting Outside the Box, Part 2! Category:Logs Category:Events